When the time is right
by Nyssasaralee
Summary: Queen Mab is summoned into modern times with careful planing by Lydia Sullivan. With a new pawn in her hands who knows what she will be capable of this time around.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin stepped of his horse warily and walked toward hut that was beyond familiar to him. He noticed there was smoke rising from the tip of the roof. 'This house hasn't been inhabited for years! How can this be?' He thought to himself. When he got closer, a frail womanly figure emerged. She was old. Wrapped in lightly dyed wools she straightened and faced him.

"Merlin" she said quietly

Merlin quickened his pace as realization washed over him. Embracing when they met, they both smiled.

"Oh my dearest" Merlin said lovingly as he moved closer to kiss his long lost love.

"Frik found you" Nimue muttered

"I never believed I would see you again" he paused "So many years lost"

Nimue pulled away from Merlin slightly, still not wanting to let go of him.

"You've grown older"

They both laughed. "You too!" Merlin stated.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. I couldn't bear to watch the end of this movie. My father, looked puzzled, sat up and stiffened. "What's the matter?" he questioned me.

"Dad! Really? We've seen this movie a thousand times and you know the ending upsets me." I said walking toward the T.V. to turn it off so I could get the sleep I needed.

"Lydia honey, it just a movie! You don't have to get all worked up about the ending." My father pleaded with me.

"Dad" I sat down on the couch next to him "I know that Celtic history and mythology is your passion, but its not mine Daddy. You know I love you, but I really have to get to bed, I have my choir concert tomorrow. I need my sleep"

He shifted uncomfortably for a bit then stood up to kiss my forehead. Holding my head in his hands, he spoke through his lips. "Good night my little Snow White"

I laughed at my childhood nickname. "Goodnight Papa Prince"…

* * *

><p>My name is Lydia Sullivan. And I live in a small town on the edge of the forest in Virginia. My dad had a lifelong obsession with mythology, with a particular fixation with Celtic history. He is an anthropologist, so he travels a lot. On one of his adventures he tells me, he saw the most beautiful siren of the sea. She had long red hair and spoke not a word of English. So naturally her took her back to his land and made her his wife. She is my mother. Cordelia. He had 5 beautiful children with her. All of my siblings have names with a Celtic origin. Megan was the oldest, followed by Brian, Myself, Nessa and Neil. Megan and Brian were married and out of the house, so we never saw much of them save holidays and collage vacation.<p>

Earlier when I told my dad that I was bored oh that movie, I lied. It wasn't the fact that I was completely disinterested, it was because I had grown fond of the character Mab and I hated seeing the story end in such a way. It truly made me sick. No one knew this, but I too had an obsession with Celtic history, more specifically with the old ways. And even more specifically with Queen Mab herself. In my Christian household it had to be kept secret. I didn't dare share this with anyone, even my father in whom I confided everything. All I could do was admire her in secret.

The next morning was more than rushed. I had to be at work at 7 in the morning. While I was taking peoples orders of fish stick and cheese fries, I was humming the songs I would soon be performing at my final choir concert. I was the featured soloist. This was my big chance. Taking pride in my voice, I was the most dedicated member of my madrigals choir since my sophomore year of high school. Although I had plenty of other things to worry about, I was off in some odd corner of my mind thinking about how the movie could have ended. I had countless scenarios made up in my head. Most of them consisting of Mab raising Merlin herself and conquering the world. I smiled at the thought. I couldn't help but wonder how the world might have been different if the old ways had stayed alive. Would we all be of the pagan faith? Or would different religions emerge no matter what? I had not a clue to do with all of these questions swimming around in my mind. If I had been paying a little more attention to reality rather than my wayward thoughts, I would have noticed the small child escaping from the table in front of me. Before I could even register what had happened, I felt the burn of hot liquid all down my body. I had managed to trip over the young kid and in doing so, spilled coffee down myself.

"Ah Shi.." I caught myself

When I looked up, there was an audience of peering eyes. Among them were many of my co-workers, the child that was on the floor, the family of the child and worst of all the security cameras. My embarrassing moment was now forever captured on tape. My stomach twisted itself into knots. I was humiliated. I got up as quickly as I could and darted for the kitchen. Grabbing the towel nearest to me, I mopped up the coffee that now stained my work uniform as best I could.

Kira ,who was habitually late to work, sauntered in like she hadn't a care in the world when she noticed me soaking wet. "Coffee?" she said giggling as she offered me the extra Latte in her hands.

I shot her a glare that made her step back.

"Gosh just trying to be nice Lyd, You don't have to cry over spilt milk" Kira said defensively.

"Coffee" I corrected " is much hotter than milk"

As she walked behind me to punch in her time card, she slipped her work apron on. She was all ready to go, unlike myself. I had managed to go from sopping wet to somewhat damp and I still looked like a mess. Having about an hour and half before my concert, 'I should just go home' I thought.

"Kira? Will you cover me while I go home and change? My shift ends in an hour anyway."

"Yeah whatever. You owe me Lydia!" she warned.

"Thanks so much" I yelled as I sprinted out the back door of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

"You were splendid my darling" my mother sang as she tightly embraced me.

"Thanks mom" I said a I picked up my little brother Neil. Brushing a strand of hair away from his face I asked him "Did you see me sing buddy?"

"Yeah!" Neil squeezed my neck tightly. "I liked it when you were singing"

He let his legs dangle while he keep his monkey like grip on my neck. I had to catch myself from toppling over. When I regained my balance I set him down and thanked my family for coming to support me.

"We are all so proud of you Lydia!" praised my father. "You really were phenomenal!"

"Yeah!" Nessa chimed in "Did you see the audience when you hit your high note? They went crazy!". She jumped up and down in excitement.

I chuckled. "Yes I did! Were you cheering too?"

"Well duh! What kind of a sister would I be if I didn't?".

"A normal one?" I suggested. She punched me.

"Umm…Ow? What was that for?" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"For being a smart ass!"

"Hey!" my father said sternly "Don't talk like that young lady!"

She was immediately silent.

I hated discussions like this in public, so I thought of a good excuse to get me out of it as quickly as possible.

"Hey mom, there is a new antique book store in town. Is it alright if I stop by before I head home?" I questioned.

She eyed me curiously like she was trying to find an ulterior motive. My father gave her a look like he didn't mind. She took that as a cue to let me go.

"Thanks mom! Ill be back by ten!" I skipped down to hall to the dressing rooms to grab the rest of belongings. All of the underclassmen were crowding the door congratulating me like I had just run a triathlon or something significant like that. I kindly thanked them and gathered my things. Walking out to my car I started to think about my excuse to leave. I really hadn't planed on going to that old book shop, but now that I had an alibi I might as well check it out.

When I walked though the tiny shop door, I heard the tinkle of chimes. I looked up to find there were hundreds covering the dark crimson ceiling. 'How strange' I thought to myself. The walls had an old Victorian feel to them. I know it seems crazy, but I felt like if I spoke to loudly or made too much ruckus, they would awaken. Crazy I know. I carefully maneuvered around to a more open space in the room to avoid knocking things over. I was fascinated by the antiquity of the books. I carefully picked one up to examine the pages. The book was bound by hand! You could tell by the uneven pages and over all weight of the thing. Wow! This little place was a treasure.

"Can I help you dear?"

I was so startled that I had nearly dropped the book I was holding. I fumbled with it for a minute before it stayed in my hands long enough for me to put it down. I was at a loss for words. She looked at me strangely like she was looking for something. Then I realized I was supposed to answer. "Oh.. Umm yeah. I mean no." I paused " I'm sorry, what was the question?"

The woman laughed as she pulled up her sleeves and walked closer to me. Her long gray hair flowing behind her. "Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" I noticed her face looked tired, as if she had seen many things in her day. But most of all her piercing eyes… where have I seen the them before? I must have stared a moment to long because she shifted uncomfortably in her shoes.

"Well, I just came in to browse around. I heard about a new book store in town and thought I should check it out" I said frankly.

"Oh but this is more that a mere book store my dear. These" she said motioning to the books on the walls and on the tables in front of her "are lifetimes and histories! Some are sole records of happenings lost to the new world. Realms that are preserved by the books alone. Stories too precious to be forgotten "

I could tell she was really passionate about her books. Following her deeper into the bookstore I couldn't help but become distracted by her regal movements and grandiose language. She was still speaking but I couldn't quite remember what she said, until she laid a very large book, easily 40 pounds, on the table. I was enchanted at the sight of it. I'm sure she noticed my admiration because she motioned for me to have a look myself.

"This is really something" I said amazed.

"Mmhh… yes" she agreed

"What do all these symbols at the top mean?" I asked to satisfy my growing curiosity.

She seemed thrilled at my question. "As far as I know this is the only book of its kind, but with my extensive knowledge of Celtic history…"

My ears suddenly perked up.

"I assume these symbols, and also it being shielded in bright crystals and other adornment, refer to a Queen or a Sorceress of the old ages."

"Mab…" A thin whisper escaped my lips.

The woman froze. She turned slowly back to me and lifted her sleeve to reveal her wrists. They were covered in symbols similar to the ones on the cover. I reached out to touch the symbols, as if they could provide some source of comfort. When I did I looked up into her dark slate eyes and spoke the most beautiful words.

Smiling she said "She is my Queen too".


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't quite decipher the feelings rushing through me at the moment. I was a Christian! Mab was not my queen! I had been taught that god was the almighty in all things, and to stray from the true religion was certain damnation. This was true in my head. Or was it? There can never be only one way to solve a problem, can there? Maybe this was my window to explore new paths and to find myself. I'm old enough to decide for myself. It was like a million contradicting ideas were literally trying to cram themselves into a tiny spot in my brain. Who was this woman? Not only did she resemble Mab herself but she shared with me her belief and worship of the queen.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I am a Christian" I said half heartedly.

The old woman just stared in my eyes with an almost evil look on her face as she slowly breathed "No you're not". She held my gaze for what seemed like and eternity. I was frightened. I don't know why, but I was. I could feel the power this woman possessed in her touch. I wanted it, no, I craved it. "I can feel the old ways in your blood!"

"How can you possibly know that?" I was terribly curious for the answer.

She straightened and sauntered to the opposite side of the table. Grabbing the book as if it weighed nothing, she collected it tenderly in her arms. As she began to walk away with it, I felt like I had to act fast if I ever wanted to see that book again.

"Wait!" I called out to her. She turned to face me. " How much does that book cost?"

Laughing, she set the heavy book down. "My dear, this book is not for sale"

"Are there books of this sort that I can buy?" I had to get my hands on that book. Franticly searching my mind for a way to be alone with the book, I added "In the back room?"

She looked at me suspiciously and nodded one stiff nod. "Yes. There are a few beginner spell books and prayer books that may interest you". She set the book on the counter. 'Yes! Just my luck' I thought.

"Great! Ill wait here." I spat out as she left the room. Sprinting over to the book, I carefully scanned the delicate pages. This was clearly a spell book. Although I did not understand the strange fey language, I could make out bits and pieces of what was written. The words on the frail paper was traditional ancient runic. I could tell it was this because the lettering was sharper and more angled then the angelic runes which curved and twisted. I made a mental note to thank my father for his crazy obsession. Who would have thought it would come in handy? Pulling out my Ipod camera, I frantically snapped pictures of spells that looked important, Particularly the one with a picture of what seemed to symbolize a summoning. The woman was coming. I could hear her footsteps on the creaky wood floor. I carefully closed the book and returned it to the spot on the table where she had left it.

"Here are the books you requested. Spell books, Incantations, prayer books, etcetera." She breathed as she flipped through the thin paper backs as if they were face cards. "Take your pick dear"

Stepping closer to the woman, I reached out and grasped the books. Holding them closely, I examined the contents. They were nothing like the large mythical spell book, so I chose the book on choosing your pagan path so I might get some insight on the 'old ways in my blood' crap this lady was talking about. While taking out the $14.95 needed for the book, I noticed the slightest hint of accomplishment on the woman's face. What in the world was she up to? Lost in my thoughts, I stared intently at the crystals she had placed around her cash register. It took me a while to realize that she was holding the book over the counter waiting for me to take it.

"Oh! Sorry" I clutched the book in both hands and held it close. "Thank you"

I said timidly.

She never said a word. She only smiled and watched me exit her book store. When I reached the door, I looked back to her again. Sure enough she was there, staring at me with her smug smile. Creepy. I waved, seem the nice thing to do. She waved her delicate hand back at me. Finally I stepped out of the store and into the rain. I took the quickest way to my car to avoid getting to wet. Holding my new book, carefully stored in a plastic bag, above my eyes, I made it to my car dripping wet. "So much for your help" I barked at the book sarcastically.

I fumbled with my keys for a moment before putting them into the ignition. When I flung the book I had just purchased into the back seat, I thought I heard something break. Flipping my head back to see what was broken, my eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny.

"What in the world?" I muttered as I picked up this smooth black stone that wasn't broken at all. My fingers turned it around and around until I realized it was the exact same stone that Mab had used to curse Arthur. Panicking, I threw the stone out the window. Life was becoming exponentially weirder. Thinking my mind was playing tricks on me, I sped away from the old bookstore.

I kept driving as fast as I could, without being a danger to myself or others of course. All my mind could think about was the past few minutes that had happened. It was like a movie that was stuck on repeat in my head. Lucky for me I didn't mind reruns. I kept swerving to miss huge rain puddles in the road to avoid hydroplaning.

My mind started spouting off its contents out loud.

Slowing down my breathing, I tried to calm down. "I mean who was that woman, and who did she think I was? We have never met before, have we? She was Crazy! Oh hell, Im crazy! Im the one who is seeing things now. Oh god what a day!"

Futile attempts to control my panic were just that, futile. I was so caught up in my own mind I failed to see what was right in front of me. The car was out of my control now and was headed straight for the ravine. I was screaming as I covered my face and braced for impact. It felt like a rollercoaster you rode in one of your worst nightmares. And before I knew it I was plummeting into the ravine. Ice cold water was rushing in through the doors. My seatbelt was stuck and I was trapped. I was so scared I couldn't even yell for help. The water crept its way up to my waist and was rising at an alarming rate. If I didn't get out of the car soon, I would surely drown. My heart was in over drive. Pound pump. Pound pump. Pound pump. Now practically neck deep in the ice, I could no longer feel my lower body. My skin felt taught and immovable. I never had wanted to die this way. I had always hoped I would go peacefully or heroically at least. But no, I was about to drown. Struggling to take my last breath from the roof of my car, I was completely immersed by the ice water. Just as I had accepted my fate, I heard my car door be ripped off my car. I felt dainty hands crawl over my body. I saw whisps of white among the black everything. I knew I was being ripped out of my seat. And just as I was about to lose consciousness, I felt the familiar sweetness of soft lips covering my own.


	4. Chapter 4

To my surprise I woke up. My eyes, open, but unable to resister what i was looking at, blinked wildly. I could feel the dirt in my eyes and the drying river water on my skin. My body was gently cradled by the water, being coaxed to remain motionless. This was my fate, to drown in a river without a proper goodbye to my family, to all I held dear. I would never sing again. I would never hold my siblings. I would never graduate high school, in fact, I couldn't do anything now. All I could do was drift along with the leaves and the litter on the waters surface. My fingernails were scratching the.. wait. Did I say drying?

And just like that all my senses were restored to me. I was not immersed in the water, i was floating. I was floating on a boat. My eyes finally registered what they were looking at. I was floating on a boat in a cave! The cave was dark and yet lit with brilliant blues and pale purples dancing on the walls and low celling. I sat up and marveled at my surroundings. Taking in all the colors, all the scents, and the overwhelming feeling that I was not supposed to be there. This was not for me, this was for, if my memory serves me correctly, young master Merlin as he enters….

The room suddenly became infinite. The sound of tiny wings were merely an echo of the majesty this place represented. I knew exactly where I was and in that same thought, knew it was impossible. Leaning over the edge of the seemingly floating river to see what was below, I snapped right back into the center of the boat. Whelp, I was still afraid of heights. I wouldn't be doing that again anytime soon. Curled up tight into a ball, far from the edges of both the boat and the river, I gathered the will power to look up again, I was floating on a boat in a cave in the land of magic! The beautiful four pillared palace carved into the mountain just confirmed all of my doubts, not that there were any to begin with, of where I was. I knew. I knew, I knew, I knew.

Honestly, I was expecting Frik to come out and greet me, but this place seemed to be aged far beyond human inhabitation. Human. If you could even call her that, and by her I meant Mab, Obviously.

I carefully stumbled out of the boat, hoping I didn't make to much noise. Even the slightest breath echoed in the enormous cavern. The splashes of my feet displacing the shallow water would surely sound ominous. I couldn't recall a time that I have felt smaller in my life.

Making my way up the crumbling stone steps, leaving wet footsteps behind, I could feel the palace begin to stir. I didn't know what to expect, because after all this was a dream right?

I slowly peered into the massive doorway. This was by far the most grandiose architecture I have ever laid eyes on. I looked up and found my surroundings impossibly tall. The walls seemed to stretch up for miles with crystals and sparkling mortar adorning every inch of them. The air was different here, it shone almost like a glitter mist, like a thousand crystals had been pulverized and carefully suspended, making it slightly harder to breathe. Before me was a long narrow hallway. The stone floor was rough and uneven, albeit beautifully placed crystals fragments arranged in foreign but obviously pagan symbols within the common grey stones. I was terribly curious, so naturally I sauntered my way down it.

I knew I had only taken a few steps but it seemed as if I was walking for hours. My knees grew weak and my eyelids heavy. My mind made it seem as if my surroundings were spinning. I closed my eyes to see if that would help. It didn't. To my surprise, when I opened them, there stood the most magnificent creature I have ever seen.

My body was not strong enough to function properly in her radiant presence.

She was flawless, and despite the deadly look in her eyes, and strikingly beautiful.

"Well of course she is beautiful, she is Queen Mab" My thoughts escaped my lips in a whisper.

A thin wry smile spread quickly over the pale purple lips of the goddess, then faded just as quickly. "How did you come to me, child? You are no magical being" She cocked her head slightly to the left, like she was studying me.

My mind was at a blank for words. I wanted to shrink back away from the dark lady in fear, and yet at the same time I wanted reach out and touch her. To prove she was really standing there in front of me, and even then I'm not sure I would believe it. She was too perfect.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember" I managed to muster. Disbelieving the image I was seeing.

"Answer me, how did you get here?" Were her cold words.

My head was starting to recall events past, but in bits and pieces. I remembered a car. It was raining. I lost control of the car. Water. Lots of water. I was immersed in it. It was hard to breathe. I saw a lady. White and brilliant. She kissed me. I could feel the much needed oxygen that she provided, rushing through my body. Clinging to her. Clinging to life.

She must have read my mind because her demeanor darkened. "My dear sister" she hissed.

I laughed. She said that just like she did the movie! "This is the most vivid dream I've had"

The queen was not fond of being called imaginary. This was reflected quite well in the look she shot at me. I needed to settle my questions despite my pounding headache and somewhat disoriented state , I clumsily reached out to touch her only to be blocked by some kind of invisible shield. Clearly she did not want to be touched. My actions were not well received. It took only a fraction of a second to realize I was no longer in control of my body. Before I knew what was i was looking at , I could literally feel the rough stone pressed hard against my cheek. It was cold and clearly not where one should be so quick to lay their face. My line of vision was now a horizontal view of her majesties boots. Lovely glittery boots. I had never noticed they glittered until now. I was immediately on my knees, bowing down to the mistress of magic. Not that I objected one bit, but control of my body would be preferred. I was grateful that I remained on the ground and not thrown into the wall like I had known her to do.

"Is this real enough for you? You are not of my realm, so how do you posses the power to be here?

Now, despite my current situation , I was willingly bowing before the goddess. I wanted to worship her. I wanted to tell her everything she wanted to know from me, but I realized I didn't have an answer for the fae queen. I wasn't entirely sure of my surroundings and even less of how I got there.

With all that electrifying energy coursing through my mortal body, I soon became exhausted and collapsed before the queen. With my body experiencing so much, the notion of this being a dream was growing smaller and smaller by the second. Every agonizing beautiful second.

Breathless and on the floor, I answered. "I can't tell you because I do not know."

You could feel the little amount patience she possessed grow thin.

She turned around on a dime and let a quiet hiss escape her lips.

Her mouth parted as if she was going to speak, but decided she had wasted enough words on me and disappeared.

Exhausted and completely in shock, I starred at the dark shadow that replaced my queens slender figure. My eyes were the only thing i could muster enough energy to move. Looking at my surroundings, I marveled at the intricacies of the carvings on stone pillars. Had there been carvings on them in the movie? The light was dim and yet ever inch of her palace in the rock shimmered and glittered. What in the hell just happened ?

Tapping in to the braver part of me I decided that while I was here I should explore this beautiful palace. I Didn't get too far before I tripped on the uneven stone ground and crash landed on my hands. I felt a sharp pain from my hands and it wasn't I until I peeled them off the ground I noticed they were cut in surprisingly deep vertical lines. Something inside me felt like I would treasure my wounds for quite sometime.

I blinked and stared at my hands. What sorcery was this? My hands bore no cuts or scratches, not even the redness of the beginnings of a rug burn. I patted my palms and quickly regretted the action. The pain was most certainly there. Terribly confused I looked down and saw carpet. Terrible, old, human carpet. Twisting on to my back I saw my bed, my bookshelf, and my clothes strewn over the floor. It was a dream.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed.


End file.
